


Chasing Thunder

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Chasing Thunder

Maybe he's feeling a little crazy today. 

No. That's not right. He's _always_ crazy, or excited, or... _searching_ for something. _Unstoppable,_ like that pink battery rabbit. 

So rewind. Reset. 

Maybe _you're_ feeling a little crazy today. A little reckless. Rebellious. Or any other adjective you wouldn't usually apply to your current self.

Maybe the _old_ you would have _liked_ those epithets. 'Cause you _get_ it. Really, you _do._ You were twenty once, too.

You know you're not anymore. Thing is, though, you might just wanna _be_ a little reckless - a little senseless - today. 

Or maybe, he just holds more power over you than you care to admit.

He grabs your hand in his, drags you out the front door. Drags you out into _cold_ and _wind_ and _wet_ and _loud_ that's just about fucking _everywhere._

"C'mon, Asami!" he yells, cajoles. _"C'mon,"_ he says, like you need any more convincing. You're _letting_ him pull you out here, aren't you? You in your business suit and fancy shoes and armored pride. 

"Let's chase the thunder," Akihito laughs, like it's supposed to make any sense. Maybe to him, it _does._ He kicks up dirt with his sneakers. He doesn't let go of your hand. 

_We could die out here,_ you think. Or, you'd _like_ to, anyway. _We could, we could, we could,_ but what fucking good is any of that right now?

Akihito tugs on your arm; impatient, _devious._ He pulls you into the dirt with him. "C'mon!" he says.

"Yeah," is all you can offer. Maybe _you're_ laughing too.

You'd chase the thunder. You'd chase the air and the clouds and all the things that don't make sense - _with_ him - to whatever end.


End file.
